dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mandalay
Mandalay(マンダレー; Mandarē), previously known as Botan(牡丹; Botan) ''is a secondary character in '''DxD: Apøcrypha' and the current guardkeeper and supervisor of the Zodiacs of the Kanto Region under the command of Yasaka nd Kunou. An elder Nekomata, Mandalay is the sole survivor of the massacre of her village by Ichijou Tsukino and Berolina Paimon and, unknown to the rest of her faction, a spy and a double-agent under the Paimon family in order to keep an eye on the Youkai faction from inside, a deal between them and herself after their spared her life during the massacre. Appearance Mandalay is a fairly tall, fair-skinned older nekomata of modest measurements and silver eyes which are described of always having a sort of unstable and melancholic bright onto them. During her time as a guardkeeper of Zodiacs and a member of the Kanto Youkai Faction, she has the habit of wearing black-coloured kimonos with red sashs and golden flower-like hair decorations and geta sandals, however when under her devil captors, she tends to wear black-coloured low-cut western dresses and veils in order to conceal her face, all in star-shaped motif and black heels. Being a nekomata, Mandalay possesses a pair of cat ears on top of her head and two tails hanging from her derriere, one of them which is always wrapped on a ribbon in order to hide a derranged scar she got during the massacre of her village. Personality Mandalay, unlike her fellow nekomatas, is considered a coward, a traitor, a weak-willed and sly woman who puts herself and her survival above anything and anyone. While able to pull a calm, composed and polite façade for her comrades and supposed allies, Mandalay is in fact quick to scare and react, fleeing from danger without a second thought and leaving anyone, even her own friends, by themselves. She's also quick to change sides and do anything in order to secure her own life, as seen that she immediately sided with Berolina and Ichijou after being rended the only survivor of her village, without a single thought for her friends and family and harboring no ill feelings for them since she was able to survive. Ichijou claims that, because his Sacred Gear, Mandalay's loyalty towards them will never weaver because she's the easiest target for it. Despite always fearing for her life, Mandalay does have a genuine soft and calm side for herself during periods of leisure, as she's able to calmly chat with Takum by sensing his rather calming and trusthworthy aura and is able to ease herself next to both Yasaka, Kunou and the rest of the Zodiacs since she has their confidence by their side, treating them as friends. However, it is noted that once trouble arrives, she will have no problem in leaving them to die, and instead befriend others as soon as possible. History Not much is known about Mandalay's previous life, but that she was previously known as Botan and is the sole survivor of a massacre of a Nekomata Village next to Kansai caused by Berolina and Ichijou while searching for treasures and shades to absorb. Captured and ready to be absorbed, Botan exchanged the location of the safehouse where the rest of the villagers were for her own life, and therefore was spared by the peerage as all of the remaining nekomatas there were killed, including her parents and friends. Seeing the sheer power and abilities of the peerage and again fearing for her own life, Botan offered herself to be instead a spy under them and, as long as they can secure her safety, she'll infiltrate other factions and giveimportant information for them. The peerage accepted the offer and them renamed her Mandalay since Berolina claimed her original name was 'very lame'. Not a long after, by manipulating her status as a survivor and Yasaka's pity, she was able to start working under faction and as a keeper of the Zodiacs, being her to offer the location of Hebihara and the weaknesses for Koutarou's Sacred Gear, which was enough to defeat and kill him. Powers & Abilities 'Senjutsu '- Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Mandalay has basic knowledge about senjutsu, being able to easily detect nearby foes, sense the flow of life and share her own chakra flows with another beings. * Smell disguise: An exclusive ability for herself, Mandalay is able to disguise her own scent in order to avoid others to notice her contact with devils and other creatures which are not youkai. 'Youjutsu -' Mandalay is able to use Youjutsu, as she's able to blend into the enviroument and escape throught solid matter in order to flee from conflicts and danger. Equipments Lighter A special lighter created by Ichijou using a few shades and metal, this magical object was given to Mandalay after becoming a double agent for the Youkai Faction. By using a special shade, Mandalay is able to create a soul-based flame that produces no heat, but instead a conjured special fire which Ichijou is able to feel its presence, no matter the location. With it, Mandalay is able to sign a location for a meeting and therefore change information with him. The lighter, as a detector as well, is also capable of sensing 'unwanted attention' by making the soul within it scan the surroundings, as the original golden light will instead shine red, signing for Mandalay that the place is not entirely safe for her to summon him. In case anyone else tries to light it, it will instead burn a blue flame. According to Ichijou, the lighter is a memento from his late grandfather who died of lung cancer. Trivia * Images and Appearance based on Mina Marthes from the Index series. * Mandalay, like all the other characters in Apocrypha, is named after an animal. In her case, she's named after a breed of domestic cats. ** Her original name, Botan, means 'Peony', which, in Hanakotoba, ironically symbolizes 'bravery'. * Like a real cat, Mandalay likes milk and naps and hates cold water. * According to Berolina, Mandalay is not a virgin anymore. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Youkai